memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: The Original Series
Star Trek: The Original Series (formally called Star Trek) is the first Star Trek series. The first episode of the show aired on September 8, 1966 on NBC. The show was created by Gene Roddenberry as a Wagon Train to the Stars. Star Trek was set in the 23rd century and featured the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Star Trek was later informally dubbed The Original Series, or TOS, after several spinoffs. The show lasted three seasons until cancelled in 1969. * (composed by Alexander Courage) Summary Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship ''Enterprise. Its five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before.'' Main Cast * William Shatner as James T. Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as Leonard McCoy * James Doohan as Montgomery Scott * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * George Takei as Hikaru Sulu * Walter Koenig as Pavel Chekov (1967-1969) * Majel Barrett as Christine Chapel Of the above, only William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy and later, DeForest Kelley, were listed as the main cast (Kelley was not listed in the main titles until Season Two). James Doohan, George Takei, Walter Koenig and Nichelle Nichols were listed as co-stars or featured players throughout the series. '' Production crew * Gene Roddenberry - Creator, Writer, Producer, Executive Producer * Gene L. Coon - Writer/Producer * Walter "Matt" Jefferies - Production Designer, Art Director * Robert Justman - Producer, Associate Producer, Co-Producer * D.C. Fontana - Writer, Script Consultant * John D.F. Black - Associate Producer, writer, Story Editor * John Meredyth Lucas - Writer/Producer, Director * Fred Freiberger - Producer Episodes *List of TOS episodes by airdate First pilot Season 1 TOS Season 1, 29 episodes: Season 2 TOS Season 2, 26 episodes: Season 3 TOS Season 3, 24 episodes: Background * Gene Roddenberry wrote lyrics for the theme song in order to secure a partial writer's credit for the song. These lyrics were never recorded as part of the original theme song, and were thus never aired. However, the lyrics have been printed in several "TV Theme" songbooks over the years. Roddenberry's lyrics have also been included in recordings of the ''Star Trek theme by other artists, including the rock band Tenacious D, lounge band Love Jones, and Star Trek actress Nichelle Nichols. :Beyond the rim of the star-light. :''My love is wand'ring in star-flight :''I know he'll find in star-clustered reaches :''Love, strange love a star woman teaches. :''I know his journey ends never :''His star trek will go on forever. :''But tell him while he wanders his starry sea :''Remember, remember me. * Due to the overall length of the episodes of the original series, several minutes of each episode are usually cut during the show's re-runs, notably on the Sci-Fi Channel. Starting in April 2004, the G4 network began airing the full length episodes under the name Star Trek 2.0, which is an informative and interactive version of the show for the viewers. Re-Mastered On August 31, 2006, CBS Paramount Television announced that, in celebration of the 40th anniversary of Star Trek, the show would be returning to broadcast syndication for the first time in 16 years. Beginning with "Balance of Terror", each of the series' 79 episodes will be digitally remastered with all new special effects and music. The refurbished episodes have been converted from the original film to a High Definition format similar to that used on Star Trek: Enterprise. The opening theme has been re-recorded in digital stereo audio, and William Shatner's opening monologue has been remastered from the original elements. Most notably, though, many of the special effects have been recreated using computer-generated imagery. The opening credits sequence has been revamped, several matte paintings have received a CGI face-lift, and spaceship exteriors including the Romulan Bird-of-Prey and the Klingon battle cruiser have been recreated using state-of-the-art digital effects. The new computer-generated Enterprise is based on the exact measurements of the original model, which is now on display in the gift shop of the Smithsonian Institution's National Air and Space Museum in Washington, DC. In an interview with tvguide.com, project supervisor Michael Okuda said, "We're taking great pains to respect the integrity and style of the original... Our goal is to always ask ourselves: What would Roddenberry have done with today's technology?" Denise Okuda and David Rossi have also been involved with this relaunch of the original series. A Q & A with the production staff was posted by StarTrek.com on . A video preview and interviews with people involved in the project can be viewed by clicking the link to the left of the page. The "new" Star Trek debuts . Related topics *TOS Season 1 performers *TOS Season 2 performers *TOS Season 3 performers *TOS recurring characters *TOS recurring character appearances *List of main character crossover appearances *Composers *TOS directors *Desilu Stage 9 *Desilu Stage 10 External Links * * [http://startrek.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Trek:_The_Original_Series Star Trek: The Original Series] article at the Non-Canon Star Trek Wiki * Star Trek: Original Series de:Star Trek: The Original Series es:Star Trek: The Original Series fr:Star Trek: The Original Series nl:Star Trek: The Original Series sv:Star Trek: Originalserien